I Leave You
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: <html><head></head>Engraçado. Eu fico zangado. Ele fica triste. É como nós somos. Diferentes demais e iguais demais. PadAckles. Profundo sofrimento emocional. Angst. Slash. Project Verbalize</html>


**I LEAVE YOU**

**(ShiryuForever94)  
><strong>

**Fandom**: Supernatural  
><strong>Categoria<strong>: Slash (MxM), PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Actor's Fic, OneShot, Angst. Songfic: Somewhere - Il Divo  
><strong>Advertências<strong>: **Profundo sofrimento emocional**  
><strong>Classificação<strong>: R  
><strong>Capítulos<strong>: OneShot  
><strong>Completa<strong>: [X] Yes [ ] No  
><strong>Resumo<strong>: Engraçado. Eu fico zangado. Ele fica triste. É como nós somos. Diferentes demais e iguais demais.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.  
><strong>Beta reader<strong>: Akane Mitusko (L)

Beta reader: Akane Mitusko (L)

Avisos: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que nós, ficwriters, existimos (bom, Jensen sabe e lê wincest, mas deixa quieto). Espero que não façam a menor idéia do tanto que abusamos sexualmente deles. São pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofender os atores. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade (embora em fanfiction de pessoa real seja bom ter um pouco de bom senso)

**PROJECT VERBALIZE**

1)I Know You (Sniper Padalecki)

2)I Feed You (ShiryuForever94)

3)I Love You (ShiryuForever94)

4)I Terrify You (ShiryuForever94)

5) I Miss You (A. Padackles)

6) I Save You (ShiryuForever94)

7) I Leave You (ShiryuForever94

**I LEAVE YOU**

**Jensen's POV**

Dizem que, quando alguém ama muito outra pessoa, quer ficar sempre ao lado dela. Muitos contam da completitude, do estado de alegria, do estado de enlevo que toma os apaixonados.

Eu me sentia assim ao lado dele, acho que desde que nos descobrimos apaixonados que eu me sentia assim.

Era sorrir para ele e ver o brilho naqueles olhos entre azuis e verdes. Era rirmos ao mesmo tempo da mesma velha piada contada pela décima vez. Podíamos ficar um bom tempo apenas lado a lado, bebericando cerveja e estava tudo bem.

Lutamos muito para estar juntos, mesmo contra todas as teorias e tanta gente que não nos queria juntos, a começar dos nossos empregadores, mas que poderíamos fazer? A vida não é justa, ela apenas é a vida.

Sempre tivemos algo tão especial que era perceptível se apenas nos olhassem, mas não é de sonhos nem de talvezes que se constroem relacionamentos e o nosso foi dos mais complicados. Sabem, não há mal que sempre dure e nem bem que nunca se acabe, um sábio ditado que agora sei que é tão verdadeiro.

O tempo foi passando, convivemos um tanto, nos amamos sempre que possível e eu nunca duvidei do amor dele, mas nunca tudo é do jeito que queremos, não é mesmo? Talvez eu quisesse demais ou talvez eu nunca tivesse prestado atenção suficiente em como somos diferentes.

**There's a place for us  
>Somewhere a place for us<br>Peace and quiet and open air  
>Wait for us<br>Somewhere  
>Há um lugar para nós<br>Em algum lugar, um lugar para nós  
>Paz e quietude e ar aberto<br>Espere por nós  
>Em algum lugar<strong>

Meu erro? Acho que talvez porque eu o queria apenas para mim, não suportei a ideia de ver a pessoa que amo se dividindo entre tantas coisas e tantos compromissos com a esposa oficial. Também não sei ao certo se eu soube lidar com o assédio absurdo em cima dele. Sabem como é, eu sou um sujeito seguro, mas ser humilhado publicamente por Genevieve Cortese em tudo que era convenção ou evento não me fez nada bem.

Então, mais e mais, eu fui apenas deixando passar com um sorriso estóico, uma lágrima aqui e outra ali e quando dei por mim já não era uma lágrima, eram tantas que molhavam meu travesseiro. Eu suporto muitas coisas, mas eu não suporto a dor de saber-me incapaz de ser tudo que Jared precisa.

Porque é uma dor tão diversa das que eu conhecia... Compreendem? Ou talvez não. É a dor de saber que poderia ser tudo tão diferente e ter que se contentar que nada nunca vai mudar.

Em nossos delírios, quando estávamos juntos, podíamos ser nós mesmos e apenas ficar em paz, mas não é bem assim que a vida é. Ele queria mais de mim, eu queria mais dele e quando nos demos conta estávamos apenas pensando no que poderia ser e não no que era.

**There's a time for us  
>Someday a time for us<br>Time together and time to spare  
>Time to loose, time to gain<br>Há um tempo para nós  
>Em algum dia,um tempo para nós<br>Tempo juntos com tempo de sobra,  
>Tempo pra perder, tempo pra ganhar<strong>

Para que eu vou reclamar? Se reclamação funcionasse... A verdade é que nunca atingiremos a expectativa que os outros possuem de nós e isso é uma coisa boa e ruim. Boa porque eles também jamais serão tudo que queremos e assim podemos compensar um pouco a coisa e ruim porque o gosto amargo de que poderia ter sido assim ou de outro jeito é algo que frustra um amor de forma incrível.

Agora, deixem-me explicar algo. Eu não vou deixar de amar o Jared. Vamos continuar bons amigos, afinal de contas foi como tudo começou, apenas que... Não tem jeito. Sabem aquela coisa de muita lealdade? Respeito e amor? Isso existe... Conosco sempre existiu. Eu sorrio quando penso que há tantos casos de amores perdidos em ódio e brigas... O nosso nunca foi assim apesar do meu temperamento horroroso. Ah, sim, porque eu sou do tipo que fica mudo num canto esperando que Jared descubra o que foi que ele fez de errado. Ou reajo de um jeito que o faz ficar triste.

Engraçado. Eu fico zangado. Ele fica triste. É como nós somos. Diferentes demais e iguais demais.

Eu fico aqui me lembrando... Ele já não ria como antes, eu já parecia irritá-lo mais que fazê-lo acalmar-se e seus abraços já não eram tão sinceros. Isso quando eu não tinha que pedir por beijos que antes ele distribuía sem dúvidas. Acho que apenas não é mais nosso momento. Quem sabe tenhamos algum, outro dia...

**Someday, somewhere  
>We'll find a new way of living<br>We'll find a way of forgiving  
>Somewhere<br>Em algum lugar, em algum dia,  
>Nós vamos achar um novo jeito de viver<br>Nós vamos achar um jeito de perdoar  
>Em algum lugar<strong>

Jared mudou comigo embora eu não saiba ao certo o que houve. Apenas mudamos, eu e ele. Sim, porque eu também mudei com ele. Já não tenho a mesma alegria ao pensar que ele vai chegar, nem tenho mais como doar mais de mim. Eu não sou uma pessoa fácil, tenho tantas limitações quanto as que ele tem, e ousei pensar que poderíamos ficar juntos.

Sim, eu ousei pensar que iríamos superar tantas coisas juntos. Talvez até tenhamos superado algumas coisas, mas há sempre aquele detalhe, aquela discussão, aquela palavra mal posta e uma mágoa que não foi esquecida. Quando se começa a pensar em maneiras de se afastar de alguém é que já é hora de ficar sozinho.

Há um assédio insano sobre Jared, sempre houve, mas ultimamente, percebo que ele gosta mais que eu desse culto a ele, a nós.

Eu não gosto de me meter nas confusões de Danneel por conta de meu jeito mais comedido e arredio e até pedi a ela que parasse com aquelas brigas. Não vou a eventos muito badalados a que eu não tenha obrigação de comparecer e não dou shows públicos de nenhum tipo.

Eu pensei que Jared poderia conviver comigo mesmo eu sendo assim, o tal chato da história. Não tenho a vivacidade dele, nem tampouco dou as gargalhadas dele ou sou tão amigável com todo mundo, muito pelo contrário. Tomam-me como mais seco, aquele que não responde nunca aos anseios de todos que querem falar comigo. Não é bem assim, mas que me adianta explicar se todos fazem a imagem que querem de mim e tomam-na como verdadeira?

**There's a place for us  
>Someday a place for us<br>Time together with time to spare  
>Time to loose, time to gain<br>Há um tempo para nós  
>Em algum dia,um tempo para nós<br>Tempo juntos com tempo de sobra,  
>Tempo pra perder, tempo pra ganhar<strong>

Não, creio que já não há nada a explicar, nem a demonstrar, ou querer provar. Apenas que o tempo passou e já não é mais tempo de estar com Jared pelo único motivo de que, quando alguém ama tanto a outro alguém, como eu o amo, talvez o melhor que possa fazer por essa pessoa é ir embora. Não estou mais fazendo bem a ele, talvez precisemos nos afastar para termos outras chances em nossas carreiras.

Tudo parecia um sonho perfeito, mas nem sempre os sonhos duram após o amanhecer. É doloroso, mas verdadeiro. É isso que muitas pessoas não entendem. Amar pode significar dizer adeus, simplesmente porque uma redoma sobre uma rosa tende a matá-la, não é mesmo?

Aprendi muitas coisas com ele, mas não é mais tempo de nós dois... E isso dói apenas de pensar, que dirá de tornar realidade.

Só que é preciso. Antes que comecemos a nos odiar, a nos desrespeitar e a perder o que ainda temos um pelo outro: amor profundo.

**Someday, somewhere  
>We'll find a new way of living<br>We'll find a way of forgiving  
>Somewhere<br>Em algum lugar, em algum dia,  
>Nós vamos achar um novo jeito de viver<br>Nós vamos achar um jeito de perdoar  
>Em algum lugar<strong>

Eu não tenho o tipo de personalidade animada e cheia de energia que ele tem, e também não tenho um sorriso pregado no rosto o tempo inteiro. Sempre estou às voltas com algum trabalho, preocupado com um monte de coisas e ele é bem mais despojado. Aliás, melhorei bastante nesse aspecto por conta de Jared, mas no fundo ainda sou apenas um homem calado, introspectivo e muito preocupado com a imagem que possa passar aos outros sobre si mesmo.

Dou-me conta de que ele já foi embora faz uma meia hora depois que tivemos uma conversa bem dolorosa e é como se houvesse partido há mais de dez mil anos. O vazio em mim não quer passar, mas vai ter que passar. Tenho uma esposa para cuidar, terei filhos, ele também. Apenas vamos um dia de cada vez.

Nem sei como pudemos dar certo... Enfim, não há muito mais a dizer. Apenas que, de repente, Los Angeles, Vancouver, qualquer cidade, passou a ser apenas um local onde meu corpo está, pois meu coração já se foi, há bastante tempo, para perto dele. Espero poder cuidar dele à distância, observar seus trabalhos e aplaudir cada vitória.

Sabem por que?

Porque amar também é deixar ir...

**Hold my hand  
>And I'll take you there<br>Somehow  
>Someday, somewhere<br>Segure minha mão  
>E eu te levarei lá<br>De algum modo  
>Algum dia, em algum lugar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Muitos saberão do que realmente se trata essa fanfic, outros nem tanto. Eu simplesmente vejo as coisas desse jeito e acho que ficou um bom POV e bastante realista. Espero que tenham apreciado. Se acharem conveniente, deixem review, pois geralmente ninguém deixa review em oneshots... Enfim, foi escrita faz um tempo, mas somente agora resolvi publicar aqui. Abraços.**  
><strong>


End file.
